A Escolha dos Novos Lutadores
by FireKai
Summary: Aos lutadores de Super Smash Bros Melee é dada a hipótese de escolherem cinco novos lutadores para se juntarem a eles. O grupo reúne-se para fazer essa escolha. Quem serão os cinco lutadores eleitos? Oneshot


**Título: **A Escolha dos Novos Lutadores

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Super Smash Bros e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se algum tempo depois de Super Smash Bros Melee

**Sumário: **Aos lutadores de Super Smash Bros Melee é dada a hipótese de escolherem cinco novos lutadores para se juntarem a eles. O grupo reúne-se para fazer essa escolha. Quem serão os cinco lutadores eleitos? Oneshot

**A Escolha dos Novos Lutadores**

Estava um dia agradável. O sol brilhava no céu, mas na Mansão Smash os lutadores tinham-se reunido todos na biblioteca, à volta de uma mesa oval, para tratarem da tarefa que lhes tinha sido incumbida. Master Hand tinha decidido que estava na altura de mais cinco lutadores se juntarem ao grupo, mas perante a vastidão de hipóteses, tinha decidido deixar essa escolha aos lutadores actuais, pelo que agora os lutadores teriam de chegar a um consenso para elegerem os cinco novos lutadores que se iam juntar a eles na Mansão Smash e nas lutas diárias.

A maioria dos lutadores estavam entusiasmados por irem ter mais pessoas na mansão. Claro que havia sempre aqueles que achavam tudo um desperdício de tempo. Bowser, Mewtwo e Ganondorf achavam que nenhum dos outros tinha força ou inteligência suficiente para os vencer numa luta, pelo que era desnecessário haver mais cinco novos lutadores que, de qualquer maneira, acabariam por ser vencidos na mesma.

Os outros estavam já a pensar em quem poderia juntar-se ao grupo de lutadores. Mario levantou as mãos para chamar a atenção dos outros e as poucas conversas que ainda existiam entre o grupo, cessaram. Todos focaram a sua atenção no canalizador.

"Como todos sabem, estamos aqui reunidos para decidirmos quem serão os novos cinco lutadores que se irão juntar a nós." disse Mario.

"Grande novidade. Já sabemos isso. Vamos mas é despachar isto, que tenho mais que fazer." resmungou Bowser.

Alguns dos outros reviraram os olhos. Bowser gostava sempre de arranjar confusões, principalmente com Mario. Contudo, Mario ignorou-o e prosseguiu.

"Temos de chegar a um consenso para escolhermos os cinco lutadores, por isso temos de dar sugestões." disse Mario. "Quem quer começar?"

A mão da princesa Peach elevou-se no ar e todos olharam para ela. Ela sorriu ao grupo e começou a falar.

"Eu estive a pensar e acho que era bastante interessante termos o Toad como novo lutador." disse ela. "Ele é pequeno, ágil e traria novas surpresas para a batalha."

"Mas tu não o usas para te protegeres de alguns ataques?" perguntou Young Link. "Depois ficavas sem uma das tuas defesas."

"Hum, podia sempre substituir o Toad pelo Toadsworth. De qualquer maneira, o Toadsworth é mais velho e até deve ser mais resistente." disse Peach.

"Coitado do velhote." sussurrou Popo, a Nana. "Levava com um míssil da Samus ou com o fogo do Bowser e ia logo desta para melhor."

"Eu não estou nada de acordo!" exclamou Bowser e todos se viraram para ele. "Porquê termos um cogumelo minúsculo a tornar-se num dos lutadores Smash? Já temos pequenada que chegue."

Bowser lançou alguns olhares aborrecidos, que se estenderam por Ness, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu e Young Link.

"O que nós precisamos é de alguém grande e mau." continuou Bowser. "Um vilão do pior."

"Concordo plenamente." disse Ganondorf, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça. "Já temos heróis suficientes."

"O que vocês querem é mais algum vilão para vos ajudar nos vosso planos de conquista." acusou Link. "Pois mesmo que um novo vilão se juntasse a nós, vocês seriam sempre vencidos no final."

Bowser e Ganondorf lançaram-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas Link não cedeu.

"Eu acho que não precisamos de mais nenhum vilão." disse a princesa Zelda, abanando a sua cabeleira loira. "O que faz mesmo falta aqui são mais mulheres."

"Sim. Concordo." disse Nana, abanando a cabeça. "Devíamos ter mais mulheres."

"É verdade que somos muito poucas mulheres." disse Peach, pensativa.

"Por isso, fazem falta mais mulheres." reforçou Zelda.

"Se tu te mantivesses nessa forma, em vez de andares a transformares-te num homem, sempre tínhamos mais uma mulher por aqui." acusou Ganondorf.

Zelda levantou-se, irritada.

"Raios! Mas que chatos que vocês são! Já disse mais de cinquenta vezes que quando eu me transformo em Shiek não mudo de sexo! Estou só a camuflar-me. Porque é que as pessoas assumem que eu me transformo num homem? É ridículo."

Ganondorf soltou uma gargalhada malvada, enquanto Zelda ficava vermelha de fúria e os outros continuavam a duvidar se ela mudava ou não de sexo ao transformar-se em Shiek.

"E já agora, se ali a Samus deixasse de usar aquela armadura, também deixavam de pensar que ela era um homem." disse Mewtwo.

Samus lançou-lhe imediatamente um míssil. Mewtwo teletransportou-se e o míssil foi atingir uma das estantes cheias de livros, destruindo-a. Mewtwo voltou a reaparecer no local onde tinha desaparecido.

"Que mal-humorada que tu és." disse ele, abanando a cabeça.

"Pára de me criticar, senão levas com outro míssil. E desta vez eu não falho." ameaçou Samus.

"Pessoal, não estamos aqui para discutir sobre as nossas características, mas sim para escolhermos os novos lutadores." relembrou Mario.

"Exacto. Mas deixem-me reforçar que eu não me importava nada de termos por aqui mais mulheres. Bonitas, é claro." disse Captain Falcon, sorrindo.

"Talvez as mulheres façam falta, mas nós precisamos é de mais homens que saibam manejar uma espada." disse Marth. "Somos poucos."

"Eu concordo com o Marth." disse Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Fazem falta os espadachins."

"As espadas estão desactualizadas." disse Luigi, com um gesto de cabeça. "Agora usam-se armas, mísseis e afins."

"Eu não acho que estejam desactualizadas." disse Young Link. "Gosto da minha espada."

"Eu acho que devíamos ter mais médicos a lutar." disse Dr. Mario e todos se viraram para ele, surpreendidos. "O que foi?"

"Nós estamos aqui para lutar e não para formar um consultório médico." disse Fox. "Se bem que fazia cá falta uma enfermeira…"

"E não precisamos cá de mais clones." disse Kirby, abanando a cabeça. "Já chega termos o Pichu, o Dr. Mario, o Falco, o Young Link, o Ganondorf e o Roy."

"Eu não sou nenhum clone!" exclamou Ganondorf, irritado. "Tenho os meus próprios movimentos!"

"Praticamente iguais aos do Captain Falcon…" disse Yoshi, abanando a cabeça.

"Isso foi porque estudámos na mesma escola de artes marciais." mentiu Ganondorf.

Alguns dos outros riram-se perante aquela mentira descarada.

"E não me chamem clone a mim também!" gritou Falco.

"Ora, tens os mesmos movimentos do Fox. Ou és um clone ou ele é o teu ídolo e fazes tudo como ele." disse Jigglypuff.

"Ao menos não me ponho aí a cantar e acabo por adormecer os outros, porque ninguém te consegue ouvir e deixar de ficar aborrecido e adormecer." disse Falco.

Kirby e Pikachu tiveram de dar o seu melhor para segurar Jigglypuff e a impedirem de saltar até Falco e lhe dar algumas chapadas.

"Eu acho que provavelmente os clones vão levar um pontapé no rabo e serem expulsos daqui a pouco tempo." disse Donkey Kong. "É pena é que vamos ficar sem os cuidados médicos do Dr. Mario."

"Pessoal, atenção!" exclamou Mario e todos se viraram para ele novamente. "Foquem-se, por favor. Estamos aqui para escolher novos lutadores e estão a dispersar-se. Acho que o melhor que temos a fazer agora, em vez de estarmos aqui a conversar e a conversa ir para outros temas, vamos pegar num papel e escrever lá algumas das pessoas que gostaríamos que se juntassem a nós para serem os novos lutadores."

Os outros entreolharam-se e concordaram. Mr. Game & Watch foi rapidamente buscar papeis e canetas para todos.

"Então, por favor, escrevam nos papéis quem é que gostariam de ver integrar a nossa equipa de lutadores." pediu Mario.

Todos pegaram nas canetas e começaram a escrever. Peach teve rapidamente várias sugestões, enquanto Marth parecia mais pensativo. Donkey Kong partiu a caneta e teve de pedir outra. Passados uns minutos, todos tinham escrito as suas sugestões.

"Já está?" perguntou Mario e os outros acenaram afirmativamente. "Então, agora cada um vai ler as suas sugestões. Quem quer começar?"

"Posso começar eu?" perguntou Ness e os outros acenaram afirmativamente. "Ok, então as minhas sugestões são as seguintes. Sugiro que se podiam juntar a nós a minha amiga Paula e o meu amigo Poo. A Paula domina habilidades psíquicas e o Poo é bastante forte."

Bowser, Mewtwo e Ganondorf soltaram risos abafados e Ness lançou-lhes um olhar gelado.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele. "Qual é a piada?"

"Tens um amigo chamado Poo?" perguntou Mewtwo. "Coitado. Os pais não deviam gostar muito dele. Deve ter sido um filho indesejado."

"Ora, não gozem com ele! É uma óptima pessoa." disse Ness.

"Não duvido que seja." disse Yoshi, abanando a cabeça. "Mas realmente, Poo?"

"Pessoal, deixem lá o nome do rapaz." pediu Mario. "Não importa qual é o nome dele, mas se seria uma boa adição ao grupo ou não. Ficam registadas as tuas sugestões, Ness."

"Obrigado, Mario."

"Agora vou eu falar das minhas sugestões." disse Mario. "Tenho três sugestões. Primeira, o Wario. Ele daria um bom lutador porque é bastante forte."

"E problemático também." acrescentou Luigi. "De certeza que ia causar imensos problemas."

"Isso é que seria interessante." disse Bowser.

"A minha segunda sugestão, que também já foi dada pela princesa Peach, é o Toad. Ele é pequeno, mas rápido e já mostrou várias vezes o que vale." disse Mario.

"Ah pois, isto quando eu não rapto a princesa e o Toad não consegue fazer nada ou é também raptado por mim e pelo meu exército." disse Bowser, sarcasticamente.

"A minha terceira e última sugestão é a Bow, uma Boo que encontrei na minha viagem para conseguir vencer o Bowser e a Star Rod. Ele é inteligente, forte, é mulher e dá boas chapadas." disse Mario.

"Hum, não sei se um fantasma seria um bom lutador." disse Captain Falcon, pensativo. "Tentávamos bater nela, mas nunca conseguíamos por ser um fantasma."

"Nem todos os Boos são imateriais." disse Peach, abanando a cabeça. "Hum, posso dizer quais são as minhas sugestões?"

O grupo acenou afirmativamente.

"Muito bem. Já sabem que o Toad é uma delas. A segunda é a princesa Daisy. Ela é minha amiga e sempre era mais uma mulher para juntar ao grupo." disse Peach.

"Não me parece que só por ser mulher mereça um lugar." disse Samus. "Que outras características é que ela tem?"

"Hum… ela deu um murro ao Bowser e fê-lo voar dali para fora." respondeu Peach.

"Só com um murro?" perguntou Samus, surpreendida. "Isso é muito interessante. Precisamos de mulheres fortes."

"Eu também acho boa ideia a Daisy juntar-se a nós." disse Luigi, com um ar sonhador.

"Hunf, no dia em que ela me deu esse murro, eu estava constipado, por isso é que ela teve vantagem sobre mim." mentiu Bowser.

"Posso dizer eu as minhas sugestões?" perguntou Pikachu. Perante o aceno afirmativo dos outros, continuou. "Eu acho que seria bom se o Charmander e o Totodile se juntassem a nós. Eles são fortes."

"E porquê juntar esses minorcas a nós?" perguntou Mewtwo. "Era muito melhor que fossem o Charizard e o Feraligatr, que são maiores e bastante mais fortes."

"Pois eu acho que o Charmander e o Totodile são melhores escolhas." insistiu Pikachu.

"O Charizard e o Feraligatr são grandes demais." disse Jigglypuff.

"E um bocadinho assustadores." disse Nana, tremendo, pois já tinha visto fotos dos dois.

"Pois eu sugiro que se juntem a nós os três pássaros lendários, Articuno, Zapdos e Moltres." disse Mewtwo. "Esses sim, seriam boas adesões."

"Oh, havia de ser engraçado. Ao pé do Articuno ficávamos congelados, o Zapdos ainda nos chocava até não nos conseguirmos mexer e o Moltres, como está sempre em chamas, ainda causava algum incêndio aqui na mansão." disse Fox. "Não me parece boa ideia."

Os outros concordaram, até Bowser e Ganondorf, pelo que Mewtwo se recostou na sua cadeira, aborrecido e não disse mais nada.

"Na minha opinião, quem se devia juntar a nós deviam ser o Wart, o Tatanga ou o Rei Boo." disse Bowser. "Grande vilões, esses. Dariam mais vida a esta mansão, tenho a certeza."

"Eu acho que devíamos era convidar as reencarnações das três deusas da criação, Nayru, Din e Farore para se juntarem a nós." sugeriu Link. "Elas eram bem bonitas."

"Link, eu sabia que tu estavas de olho nelas, seu pervertido!" exclamou Zelda, furiosa. "Agora é que é. Vais ficar uma semana a dormir no sofá, para aprenderes."

"Mas Zelda…"

"Nem mais uma palavra, senão aumento o castigo para duas semanas!"

Link calou-se de imediato.

"Eu acho que os membros da minha família dariam bons lutadores." disse Donkey Kong. "O Diddy Kong, a Dixie Kong, o Lanky Kong, a Tiny Kong…"

"E aquela boazona da Candy Kong também." disse Captain Falcon, com um sorriso matreiro.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Donkey Kong deu-lhe um murro, que fez com que Captain Falcon fosse a voar até uma estante, que de seguida lhe caiu em cima. Ninguém o foi ajudar a levantar-se.

E assim, um a um, cada um dos lutadores fez as suas sugestões, sobre quem gostariam que se juntasse ao grupo. Depois de dadas todas as sugestões, começou o processo de eliminação.

"Ok, retiramos a Bow da lista de possibilidades." disse Mario, riscando o nome.

"Mantemos o Toad." disse Peach.

"Pronto, tiramos as três deusas." disse Link e Zelda pareceu ficar mais satisfeita.

"E três super vilões é muito." disse Luigi, abanando a cabeça. "Temos de tirar pelo menos um da lista agora."

"Está bem, tiramos o Tatanga da lista." disse Bowser.

Por fim, depois de muita indecisão e de terem ido a votação várias vezes, restavam apenas cinco nomes na lista de lutadores possíveis.

"Então, está decidido?" perguntou Mario, olhando para os outros. "São estas as nossas escolhas."

"Por mim, tudo bem." disse Ness, acenando afirmativamente.

"Nenhuma das minhas sugestões foi considerada, mas enfim…" resmungou Ganondorf.

Os outros acabaram por acenar afirmativamente perante a pergunta de Mario e ele sorriu a todos.

"Óptimo. Então já está decidido."

Pouco depois, Mario foi ter com Master Hand à sala cósmica.

"Já decidimos quem serão os novos cinco lutadores que se juntarão a nós." disse Mario.

"Quem escolheram?" perguntou Master Hand.

"Serão a princesa Daisy, escolhida por unanimidade pelas mulheres, o Wart, vilão de profissão e que os vilões do grupo fizeram questão que fosse escolhido, Charmander, o pokémon de fogo, Paula, a amiga psíquica do Ness e o sapo Slippy, membro da Equipa Star Fox."

"Muito bem, que assim seja." disse Master Hand. "Vou contactá-los para se juntarem a nós."

Mario acenou afirmativamente e saiu da sala cósmica, deixando Master Hand a flutuar no ar.

"Ok, novos cinco lutadores escolhidos. Próximo passo, livrar-me de alguns dos clones."

**Fim**


End file.
